


Riku x Reader [NSFW]

by Gay_Senpai



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Senpai/pseuds/Gay_Senpai
Summary: Smut Prompt: Almost getting caught featuring an aged up Riku





	Riku x Reader [NSFW]

**Author's Note:**

> Before there's any flame, Riku is 18+ in this little one shot. I would NEVER ever try to imagine any KH character under the legal age x.x   
> Please enjoy my horrible attempt to write smut <3

“Aren't you afraid of getting caught?” You ask, looking at the crystal clear water past Riku, whose lips were peppering small kisses along your neck. He had you on his lap, hands resting loosely on your hips while he was sitting on a blanket by the water. Today had been a mentally draining day for you, so in hopes of helping you unwind and relax, Riku brought you to the Destiny Islands for some quality time.

“I doubt anyone's gonna show, especially with the festival happening in town tonight.” He mumbled along your neck, sliding his hands down to your bottom. You knew what his intentions were and to be honest, intimacy sounded nice after feeling less than worthy all day. At first you were apprehensive about coming to the beach side, but Riku reassured you that everything would be okay.

“There's always the what if though. Someone is bound to notice your absence and by someone, I mean Sora. You'll be on the manhunt list before the sun fully sets.” You say, closing your eyes whenever his teeth sink into the tender flesh of your neck. Riku chuckles at your response, knowing you weren't wrong. But instead of fretting, he only had one thing on his mind and that was to make you feel loved. He despised your family, for they treated you like you were nothing at any given time. The toll it took on you infuriated him, but out of respect for not causing anymore hassle in your life, Riku bit his tongue.

“[Name], don't worry. Let's just focus on you and I right now.” He says after pulling back to meet your worried gaze. You nod with a small smile, sliding your hands up his torso and chest before resting them on his shoulders. He gives your bottom a light squeeze, returning the smile just as he leans in and kisses you tenderly. You instantly melt into him, allowing him to wash away your worries. Riku was the only good thing in your life, he brought light into the darkness that surrounded you on a daily basis. Without him, you would be nothing.

The kiss remained tender and slow, both of you moving in sync like a perfectly pieced together puzzle. Riku tightened his grip on your bottom, moving you against his lap. The gesture had your stomach fluttering anxiously and also excitedly.

Breaking the kiss, you slide his jacket down his shoulders, making him move so you could fully remove it for him. Once it was off, Riku placed his hands back on your bottom and moved you again, rubbing you against his building arousal.

“How'd I get so lucky? My life has been mostly trash, yet here you are, my savior.” You say, adjusting so that your knees were resting on either side of his hips. Riku smiles, halting the tender foreplay to not ruin the heart to heart.

“I never really seen myself as a savior, but for you I'll be anything.” His smile never falters as your heart melts entirely.

That was why you loved him so dearly. He treated you like a princess, leaving you feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. It was only him that could make you feel this way.

“Riku..I really don't deserve you. There are far more suitable choices out there and I just..am so appreciative of you for accepting all of my flaws and inner demons.” You say on a shaky breath, holding back the sappy tears that threatened to fall. Leave it to you to ruin a moment with tears but Riku didn't seem the least bit upset.

“I'd be an ass if I didn't accept all of what you had to offer. When I look at you, I see someone that is hurting and I want to take away that pain. Maybe one of these days I can show you the other worlds and take away all the sadness looming inside you. Until that happens, I'm never letting you go.” Riku slides his hands up and pulls you to him, hugging you tightly. You can't find any words to say so you silently cry into his shoulder like a little baby. It was so nice hearing something so sweet and you really couldn't get a grasp on your emotions, everything was just coming out at once in the form of tears. The outpour felt nice, as if a weight had been lifted off your shoulders. He rubbed your back soothingly, resting his head against yours.

“I'm so sorry for ruining the moment, I just really needed to cry it seemed.” You chuckle pathetically, sitting back to wipe your eyes. Riku shakes his head.

“Nothing's ruined.”

“You sure?” You sniffle, biting the inside of your cheek.

“Absolutely, I still want you.”

With that, Riku pulls you close again, kissing you with a bit more force than earlier. You were taken back only momentarily, recovering quickly and placing your hands on his shoulders. He led the kiss, leaving you to enjoy the ride as he moves his hips, reminding you that he still indeed wanted this. That familiar anxiousness returned, leaving your stomach fluttering once more with butterflies. Even though this wasn't your first time, you still always felt a tad nervous.

Riku slid his hands down, hiking your skirt up enough to tug down your panties. You break the kiss and move enough to remove them fully, allowing him to toss them to the side without another thought. You figured he would attempt to remove your skirt, but he didn't so you would feel a bit more secure being out in the open. The simple gesture had you fanning over how gentlemanly he really was when it came to your preferences and comfort.

Deciding to skip the foreplay, Riku lifted you for a moment to deal with his own bottoms. He mentally cursed how annoying they seemed to be when having to deal with them during a time like this. It didn't help that his face was now in your chest, not that it was a problem. If anything, he took his time to linger there just for a moment or so longer. You weren't oblivious to his actions and gently ran a hand through his hair with a humored smile plastered on your lips.

With a clear of his throat, Riku brings you back down, entering you in smooth motion. The intrusion was welcome as you sigh deeply and curl your toes. He holds you still for a moment, taking in the feeling of you fully around him, it was heavenly.

“By the stars..” You sigh, just as he brings you up and then back down around him slowly, oh so slowly. The pace wasn't a problem but a matter of how much your body yearns for him. On a whine, you come back down around him quicker this time, hinting at the pace you wanted. Riku chuckles and obilges, giving you exactly what you wanted.

The two of you move at a steady pace, your nails digging into his shirt as the pleasure swarms through your body. He grips your skirt, hiking it slightly while his hands slide on your hips with each movement. Your mind was in a puddle of nothingness and the only thing you could remotely focus on was how good you felt and how much you loved Riku. He was in the same boat as you, only difference was that he was more alert for anyone potentially spotting you two sharing a private moment.

Before too long, that pressure in your lower gut began to make its presence known. It was only a matter of time before you would surpass cloud nine and achieve that blissful high.

Riku quickened the pace, gripping your hips tightly to maintain all the control. You didn't mind in the slightest and bite your lip to suppress the moans that desperately wanted to come out.

“Rikuuu!”

Everything stops as reality crashed around you. Riku blinks and sighs, smoothing out your skirt as hurried footsteps approached. It was just as you predicted, the ever so lovely Sora just had to find his best friend. Was it really his fault? No, but did it make you feel a tad grumpy? Oh yes.

“Sora? I told you I wasn't going to be at the festival tonight. There's always tomorrow.” Riku leaned back on his elbows, acting like nothing had been going on prior. Sora didn't seem to notice anything odd, then again his head was often up in the clouds.

“Actually, I'm just here to try and fetch you for the King. He wanted to see you.” He says, kicking some sand and smiling brightly. Riku glances at you before sighing again. He didn't want to leave you, but it wasn't everyday that the King came for personal visits.

“Alright, I'll be there in a few. You don't have to wait up.”

“Awesome, sorry to ruin your privacy though.” With that, Sora turns on his heel and walks away, whistling some type of tune you never heard of.

Riku watches as Sora leaves before looking at you with a small smile.

“I'll have to go here in a few minutes, but not until I finish what I started.”

“You really don- Ooh.” You moan this time, taken back by his sudden thrust that brought back the tightness in your gut. Riku held you tightly, keeping the pace to his liking for these final moments. You held on to him, biting down on your lip again to remain at least a little quiet since Sora had just left. It was hard though, you felt so good and Riku was just..making you forget how to think properly. All you could do was wait in anticipation because you were so close and it was only a matter of time..

With one, deep thrust, Riku had you spiraling over the edge. You cry out and cling to him, burying your face in the crook of his neck. He held you close as he kept moving to aid his own release, groaning when it does finally hit, his warm seed filling you. Did the lack of protection bother you? No, love blinded your voice of reason and you didn't care. Riku was the love of your life and whatever happened was gonna happen.

After a few moments of silence, you knew you had to let him go. As much as you didn't want to, he had to go see the King.

“Thanks for this evening, I appreciate it.” You say, climbing off Riku to let him get up. He stands to his feet and tidies up, offering you a tender smile.

“You don't have to thank me, it's my job to make you happy. Though, I hate having to leave like this.” He frowns and you take his hand in your own.

“You succeed effortlessly in doing so and don't worry about it, let's just get back before questions are asked.” You smile reassuringly, tugging his hand to make him follow you. Which he does without complaint, watching your backside while you lead him to the dock. He admired everything about you and considered himself very blessed to have you in his life.

“I love you, [Name].”

You stop and turn on your foot, meeting a loving gaze that had your heart pounding instantly. True love really did feel amazing.

“I love you too, always.” You smile, closing the distance with a hug. Riku held you there, close to his heart. He wanted to stay in this bliss forever.

“You ready?” He asks after a moment or two. You look up at him and nod, moving away once more to take the lead.

With that, the two of you head back home so he could meet with the King. You always wondered who he was and finally getting a chance to see him, it was kind of exciting. Though you just didn't realize the King wouldn't be exactly what you imagined.


End file.
